


It's Time

by leprechaunutters (estebansraybans)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, POV Multiple, and Phantom of the Opera, and a bar, it's kind of fluffy, really...what more could you want?, there's a coffee shop/bakery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estebansraybans/pseuds/leprechaunutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Taryn have been best friends since they were kids and are studying abroad in London. Both are struggling after their first year there having found only one friend in Harry Styles. When the Uni’s musical rolls around, they three find themselves at auditions, where they meet Niall Horan. It’s not easy going at first, but as the the musical progresses, so do their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> We suck at summaries. 
> 
> This is the brain lovechild of my friend and I...we really have nothing to say for ourselves. While the fic is entirely in first person POV, the POV does change from character to character, but it will be noted to avoid any confusion.
> 
> The rating is most likely going to change in the future.

  **TARYN POV**

The wind outside the coffee shop had picked up considerably, and caused the green awning over the door to flap violently. I shuddered and mentally cursed my decision to forego a coat today. I glanced around the inside of the shop, making sure there wasn’t anything I missed during my closing clean-up. All of the tables had been wiped off, the chairs stacked on top of them. I mopped the floors, vacuumed the rugs at the entrance and counter, wiped down the counter, cleaned all of the coffee machines…I was good to go.

I hopped up on the counter, and started swinging my legs back and forth. The soft sounds of Harry’s singing drifted through the swinging door between the kitchen and the rest of the coffee shop.  “What is taking so damn long?” I muttered.

Harry popped his head through the door, “Sorry, what was that?”

“Are you auditioning for the musical this year?”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“You really should, I can hear you singing all the time back there. You’re really talented.”

He looked down. “I don’t know, Taryn. There’s a reason why I didn’t audition last year either.”

I sighed, “Yeah, I know. Well, auditions are at 4 tomorrow, if you change your mind. I’m all done in here, so I’m heading out.” I pointed my thumb over my shoulder towards the door. I tried a nonchalant smile, but it probably came off more like pathetic, so I jumped down from the counter, and grabbed my purse.

“Taryn”—

I turned back towards Harry, forcing a blank expression on my face.

“Um…let me know when you get home? I don’t like you walking by yourself this late.” He shuffled his feet.

I stamped down the butterflies that erupted in my stomach and gave myself a brutal reality check. _It’s just friendly concern, Taryn. Jesus woman, get yourself together._  I pulled the strap of my purse higher up on my shoulder, “Don’t worry about it, I’m a big girl…I tie my own shoes and everything.”  Reaching into my purse I fished around until my fingers connected with what I was searching for, I pulled out my stun gun.  Harry’s face was a mix of awe and terror and I had to force myself not to laugh. I threw a wink in his direction before walking out the door.

 

*******

Classes seemed to drag on the next day. Like…more so than usual. I tried to pay attention to whatever the ancient professor was droning on about in the front of the lecture hall, but I really couldn’t bring myself to care. Instead I spent the day compulsively checking my phone, pathetically hoping to find a text from Harry saying that he decided to audition.

When quarter to three rolled around I made my way towards the auditorium, trying to ignore the disappointment weighing down my steps. Objectively I understood the reasoning behind Harry not wanting to audition, and I supported his decision. Subjectively though…yeah, I was bummed. It would be the perfect opportunity to spend even more time with him, and ultimately not make a move because no matter how intense my little schoolgirl crush on him was, there was no way in hell I was ever planning to act on it.

I grabbed my violin from the lockers in the back and was unpacking in the wing of the auditorium when two hands covered my eyes. My initial instinct was to freak the fuck out, but I heard a familiar soft chuckle and I willed myself to calm down. Reaching up, I pried the offending fingers from my face and turned around to get a good look at the culprit. Harry stood over me, with a shit eating grin on his face.

I forced myself to appear unaffected, “So you decided to audition.” it wasn’t quite a question.

“That I did.” Harry replied, the corners of his lips turning up.

I grinned, “It won’t be that bad, I promise.”

A series of claps echoed throughout the auditorium and the noisy chatter quickly died down. The musical’s director and head of the university’s music department, Charlie, was attempting to get everyone’s attention.

“My, what a good looking bunch we have to work with this year.” he smirked. The girls lingering on the stage visibly swooned.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “I can’t believe I’m related to this douche bag.”

Charlie is quite young, considering the position he holds at the university.  Early 30’s, talented, charming…attractive (and he knows it therefore turning him into a heartbreaker with a reputation), he wears tight fitting jeans and soft looking sweaters that make you want to rub your hands all over them.  But, he’s also a bit of a creep. And Harry’s older brother which is just all sorts of wrong.

I came up next to Harry and hip checked him playfully, “Just ignore him. Well, as much as you can ignore the director. I’ll be here, it’ll be fine.” I tried smiling reassuringly.

We walked out onto the stage together, and I tried to tell myself that my not wanting to leave Harry’s side until I had to go down to the pit was strictly because we’re friends and I wanted him to know that I was there for him. Or something like that.

Charlie looked down at his watch, “Okay, I think we’re just about ready to begin…”

A loud clatter from the hallway silenced everyone in the room. Harry and I quickly shot one another a knowing glance before bracing for impact.

“CHARLIE!” The auditorium’s double doors were kicked open by a small, ferocious, girl. “This is absolute bullshit and you fucking know it.” She stopped at the top of the walkway, point accusingly at the head of department.

“How can something so little and beautiful, be so angry?” A young blonde fellow questioned behind us.

“She’s the devil reincarnated, actually.” I replied before holding my hand out to the blonde in greeting.               

“She’s part piranha actually. Don’t let her hear you call her small or she’ll take your head off with one look.” Harry muttered watching the show down before them. The blonde, who we found out was named Niall, watched on in horror as the small girl made her way down the aisle, not muttering a word.

“Lovely of you to join us, Claire. Everybody, this is your vocal coach and the pianist for the production. Say hello, Claire.” Charlie introduced the nymph to everyone before she flipped him off.

“Everybody off my fucking stage…NOW.” Claire, my hetero life-mate aka best friend, glared at the crowd before her. She kicked off her Doc Martins and sat down on the bench before slamming out the overture of The Phantom of The Opera.

 

****3 Days Later****

A small crowd was gathered around the bulletin board outside the auditorium, dozens of eyes scanned the cast list that was recently posted. Harry pushed his way to the front while I hung back with Claire.

After a few moments he returned, with a stunned expression on his face.

“Well?” Claire began, “are you just going to stand there and look stupid or are you going to tell us what part you got?” she snapped.

I smacked Claire’s shoulder, “If you behave I’ll give you free coffee during my shift tonight.”

Claire’s eyes narrowed to slits, “deal.”

I turned my attention back to Harry, “So, what part did you get?”

“The phantom.” he murmured.

“Holy shit, that’s awesome! Congrats!” I pulled him into an awkward hug. Thinking before acting isn’t really one of my strong points. I turned to Claire, intending to prompt her to congratulate him as well, and to get the focus off the fact that I hug attacked Harry, but Claire’s attention was focused on the back of a blonde head.

“Hey Leprechaun, did you get a part?” She called out to Niall.

Niall turned around, and a terrified expression took over his face when he found the source of the outburst. “Uh yeah…Raoul” he replied.

Claire remained silent, she let her glare do the talking. She looked at Harry and I, finding matching looks of amusement on our faces. “Ireland may have won this battle, but he will not win the war!”

I grabbed Claire by the shoulders and gently pushed her towards the exit, “Go home. Stop by the coffee shop during my shift and I’ll get you some caffeine. You need it.”

Harry wandered towards Niall, “Well done, mate.”

“Thanks.” Niall replied, smiling. “Are you friends with her?” he nodded in the direction of Claire who was still being pushed out the door.

Harry shrugged, “I wouldn’t call it ‘friends’ but I do spend more time with her than the average person is willing to risk. It’s not exactly wise to spend more time around her than strictly necessary. She can be a bit…severe at times.”

“At times?” Niall questioned disbelievingly. “I feel like she has some personal vendetta against me or something.”

“Oh it’s not just you. It’s more like a personal vendetta against the world.” I chimed in. “Don’t worry, the beast is gone.” I laughed when Niall looked around, searching for Claire.

“Is she always that mean?” Niall asked.

“She’s not mean to me.” I replied easily, shrugging.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Get her to not be so mean.”

Harry and I laughed, “We work at The Baked Bean,” Harry began, “I give her free cupcakes and Taryn here keeps her filled with caffeine at all times.”

“That…and she’s my best friend. We’ve known each other since we were in diapers…literally.” I smiled.

Niall whistled lowly as Harry clapped him on the shoulder, “What do you say to a celebratory drink down at the pub?”

Niall grinned, “Sounds good.”

“Great. Where do you want to go?” Harry questioned.

“I uh, actually bartend at Oddfellows, I’m sure I could get us free drinks.” Niall offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Free drinks? Hell yeah. Let’s go boys!” I laughed, and began leading the way.

 

*******

The walk to the pub was easy and full of laughter. Harry and I learned about Niall and his life back in Ireland and Harry told him how he and I met and how he became friends with Claire by extension. I decided I really wouldn’t mind having Niall around more…plus there was the promise of free beer.

Harry and I grabbed a booth in the back corner of the dimly lit pub and settled in while Niall went to get the first round. I slid in first, preferring to be in the corner and Harry sat next to me. I desperately tried to get myself under control because holy shit he was sitting way closer than necessary and goddamn he smelled good.

Finally Niall came back with our drinks and we resumed our easy chit chat from the walk here. By the time we got to round four, or was it five? Harry excused himself to the bathroom, leaving me with the bright eyed Leprechaun.

“So,” Niall began, “how long have you two been together?”

I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise, “Um…we’re not?”

Niall looked at me, confused, “Are you pulling my leg, Taryn?”

I snorted, “We’re really not together, but thanks for rubbing it in.” I hissed. Yeah, so maybe my reaction was slightly childish and rude, but c’mon…salt on an open wound here.

Harry returned and sensed the awkward tension surrounding the booth, “What are you guys talking about?” he asked slowly.

“Nothing.” I replied sweetly before chugging the rest of my beer in one go. “Well, this has been swell, gents, but I have a shift in 45 minutes and I just really don’t want to be here right now.”

“What?” Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

“I’m leaving, so…” I made a scooting gesture with my hands.

Harry turned and braced one hand on the back of the booth and the other on the table, effectively blocking me in.

“Harry, I swear to god I will crawl over the table, don’t think I won’t.” I threatened.

“What happened? What did he say to you?” he turned towards Niall, glaring, “what did you say to her?” he snapped. Niall’s face paled.

“He didn’t say anything to me! Jesus, Harry, I just want to go.”

Harry frowned, “Taryn”—

“Please. Please, Harry. Just let me out so I can go.” I whispered, looking down at my always chipped nail polish.

He slid out of the booth and I followed right behind him. I looked at Niall, suddenly embarrassed, “Sorry about…everything.” I muttered.

He smiled, “No need, love. I’ll see you at practice.”

I felt tears start forming and blinked rapidly praying for them to go away. What the hell was going on with me? Must be PMS, yeah sure…we’ll go with that. I walked to the door and to Harry’s credit, (or…discredit?), he followed me.

We stepped out onto the sidewalk and I crossed my arms against the cool breeze that was still lingering from the day before.

“Are you okay, Taryn?” he frowned.

I put on my best smile and nodded, “Yeah. Sorry just…must be the beer getting to me.”

He didn’t look convinced.

“Really, I’m fine. Just having a weird moment.” More like ‘just having a weird year’, I mentally kicked myself.

“Okay, well I have tonight off so I’ll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?” he smiled.

“Tomorrow morning.”

Harry grinned and leaned forward to place a light kiss on my check. _Well that’s new._ He went back in the pub and it took me a good three minutes to get my head out of the clouds and stop shaking enough to walk.

“What the fuck was that?”

*******

My shift that night passed in daze. Luckily there weren’t too many customers, and the ones that did show up were regulars, so they weren’t upset when I messed up their orders. Mr. Robertson, my favorite customer (but shhh, don’t tell the others), even threatened to “make the tallywacker who put you off your groove meet his maker.”

I was closing the shop alone tonight and I never realized how much I enjoyed hearing Harry’s soft singing and muttered curses until they weren’t there. I did my usual double check of the store, before heading out and locking the door behind me. The walk back to the flat I shared with Claire was short, and I felt myself relaxing with each step closer to our door.

“Honeyyyy, I’m homeeeee!” I called out, closing the door behind me.

“Kitchen!”

I kicked my shoes off and shuffled my feet all the way to the kitchen were Claire was sitting nursing a beer. I plopped down on the stool next to her and let my head fall forward and smack on the countertop.

“Long day?” Claire asked.

I grumbled inaudibly.

Claire ran her hand through my short (currently dark purple) hair, “Okay, what’s going on?”

I sat up and blearily looked at her, “I don’t understand…”

“Okay…you’re gonna have to give me more to work with here.”

“I don’t understand,” I sighed, “I don’t understand Harry.”

“Yeah, well…he’s a guy. What do you expect?”

I rolled my eyes, “I’m serious, Claire. First he tells me to text him when I get home so he knows I made it back okay, then he auditions because I said I thought he should, then he jumps all over Niall because he thought he said something rude to me, then he walks me to the door and fucking kisses my cheek…and just what the ever loving fuck is that all about?!” my voice had reached the pitch only dogs can hear by the time I finished.

“Wait…why were you with the Paddy? You’re fraternizing with the enemy! This is treason!”

“Could you focus for like two seconds here? I’m clearly having a mental breakdown!”

Claire took a calming breath, “Okay. I am composed. So what’s this about Harry jumping all over Niall and the kissing and what?”

I grabbed her bottle of beer and took a drink before telling her about the day’s events.

“So, wait…Niall thought you two were dating?” Claire asked when I finished telling my story. By then we both had two empty bottles in front of us, and I sat rolling one back and forth between my hands.

I sighed, “Yeah. Talk about kicking someone when they’re down, huh?” I joked, but it fell flat.

“Niall’s an idiot.”

“No he’s not, Claire. You just don’t like him because he’s new. Oh don’t glare at me like that, that quit scaring me a long time ago.” I pushed her shoulder playfully.

“So Harry kissed your cheek, huh?” Claire changed the subject.

“Yupp.” I popped the P.

She made a face, “Weird.”

“Yupp.” I repeated.

“Does he have nice lips?” she tried holding back her laughter.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time since I got home, “I have no idea, I was too busy flipping my shit.” I laughed.

Claire chuckled, “Okay, sleepover tonight. Grab your jammies, brush your choppers…party in my room in 10. Be there or be square.” She gave my shoulders a tight squeeze before heading down the hall towards her bedroom.

I put our empty bottles next to the sink and shut the lights off in the kitchen and living room. I heard Claire singing along with the Spice Girls down in her bathroom, and I laughed. I don’t know why people are so afraid of her. Clearly, my best friend is the shit.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
Claire POV**

Sitting at the piano, I began to tap out a familiar song as I waited for the next victim to enter. The door creaked open as I lifted my head to see who came in. The little blonde bastard had the nerve to smile at me (nervously, might I add) and shove his hands in his pockets.

 

“Alright,” Professionalism Claire! “Drop your bag in the empty chair and let’s get warmed up.” He nodded before depositing his bag and walking over to the piano. He signaled that he was ready to start a rigorous warm up process.  After fifteen minutes of warming up, I deemed him ready.

 

“Jesus, is it always going to be that difficult?” Niall asked, his baby blues trying to dissuade me from being too cruel. Not on my watch, Paddy.

 

“Always, you’re a main character…your voice needs to have the most discipline. I mean, if you wanted this to be easy you shouldn’t have come to this Uni. Huh?” Rolling my eyes, I got up and grabbed Paddy’s folder of music.

 

After that small outburst the lesson flew by. After another hour and a half we were finally done. Sighing, I began clearing the music from the piano and his stand.

 

“All right, I really would like you to try and enunciate, so trying singing while biting on a pen. I know it sounds weird, but it will help train your jaw.”

 

Niall nodded, shooting me a smile, which I returned with a glare. He rolled his eyes as he threw on his jacket and cap.

 

“Before I leave I have question.”

 

I nodded that I had heard as I continued to clear up the piano and grab the homework I told Charlie I would grade for him.

“Have dinner with me tonight?”

 

My head shot up from the pile of paper I had just finished organizing. “Are you insane?” The laughter was evident in my face.

 

“Nope. You should have dinner with me.” Niall grinned at me before shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Son of bitch was being serious. There ain’t no way.

 

“Um, no. Now please leave so I can laugh at you behind your back.”

 

Niall just laughed to himself, dragging his feet slightly before opening the door. “You’re going to say yes one day, Claire. Have a good night.” He closed the door just as the notepad I let fly hit it.

 

“Fucking, Irish douchenozzle!” Gathering up the last of my paperwork, I stuffed it in my bag and made my way through the rain towards The Baked Bean.

 

***

 

Reaching the green awning, I knew I was safe. Shaking my neon umbrella off, I threw open the establishment’s door.

 

“I NEED CAFFEINE AND CUPCAKES!” Harry and Taryn whipped around and looked at me.

 

“Let’s be calm love, no need for craziness.” Harry put his hands up in a gentle gesture.

 

“I’m not going to hurt anyone, I just want chocolate…and beer. It’s been a mentally exhausting day.” I frowned slightly before they both released the breath they’d been holding. “The cheeky Irish git asked me out.”

 

“Ballsy.” Harry muttered.

 

“I didn’t think the little leprechaun had it in him.” Taryn replied, sliding me an extra large mug of perfection. “When are you two going out?” She asked, now leaning on the counter.

 

“We’re not!” Glaring over the cuppa, I replied. “He’s so little, and annoying, and blonde! AND IRISH! He’s too nice!” The more things I listed, the more I became fluttered and frustrated. “HE’S JUST GOT A STUPID, KITTEN LIKE, FACE! I CANNNOT DEAL!” I slammed my now empty mug on the counter with a pout.  Harry simply grabbed the empty mug and handed it to Ryn.

 

“She needs another.” He whispered to her, his eyes never leaving my face.

 

“I’d say.”  Taryn replied.

 

Harry nodded, biting back a smile as Taryn looked at me with a peculiar gaze. You could tell she was assessing the situation at hand… Not quite sure how to deal with everything that was happening. Shaking her head, she went around making me yet another cup of coffee.

 

“You talk to him, Harry. What’s the little person’s problem!?” Harry just shrugged before making his way back to his baking station.

 

“Puss!”

 

We both heard Harry laugh as he went to pull golden loaves of goodness from the oven.

 

Sniffing the air, Taryn sighed heavily. Closing my eyes I let the warm aroma surround me.

 

“It smells warm, like cinnamon… Only not.”  Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity I waited for Harry to return with whatever goodie he had pulled from the oven. After only a moment he came out and deposited what looked like a dog’s stool in front of me.

 

“This looks like shit.”

 

He barked out a laugh before crossing his arms, daring me to try it. I opened my mouth to take just a tiny bite. Son of a bitch, it was amazing.

 

 “Well shit.” I mumbled out around a full mouth of food.

 

“You’re welcome, Lucy.”

 

*******

 

After a three day weekend and no practice, I was having a lovely day. I had literally spent it doing nothing except exploring London…well my favorite parts of London. After wandering through St Paul’s Cathedral and the British Museum to look at my favorite bits on Ancient Egypt, I felt the need for food.  I needed sustenance, but not before buying Taryn, yet another mug (or seven) from the British Museum’s pricey gift store.

 

Wandering about, I found a place selling garlic cheese chips. I nearly cried. They were what I missed most from my travels. Now, with a full stomach and a nice big cup of tea, I hopped on the tube towards home.

 

Sifting through my purse, I finally grasped on to the evasive keys. After switching all of my treasures from my right hand to my left, I threw open the front door.

 

“DARLING! I am home and you will love me. I bought us mugs today. Not only does one have the book of the dead on it, two have deer, one has SHAKESPEARE, and another has Starry Night on it… Now get excited and tell me you love me.” Kicking the door shut with my soft leather moccasin, I made my way to the dining room table, only to stop dead in my tracks. “YOU!” The little green rocking, shamrock gardening, gold hoarding bastard was in my home… WHY?!

 

“This is an invasion of privacy!” My good mood disappeared like a fart in the wind as he got up from the chair to help me with my bags. “Nope.” Was all I could mutter out before dropping my bags, breakables and all on the wood floor. Turning, I walked out the front door of my apartment, my middle finger flying high and proud over my left shoulder.

 

“YOU ARE THE REASON WE CANNOT HAVE NICE THINGS!” Taryn yelled after me before I slammed the front door and dashed down the front steps. Nope. Nope. Nope.

 

Taryn must have had Harry there as well. Jesus Christ, they were both so blind. She shouldn't have invited the goddamn Paddy. She and Harry need alone time so that he can tell her that he’s been in love with her since Freshman orientation. If I wasn't so lazy, I would have had an intervention months ago for them. But alas, I am lazy and old fashion, therefore whatever happens, happens.

 

After smoking back to back cigarettes, walking around the block and buying an ice cream cone; I decided my return was inevitable.

 

***

 

**TARYN POV**

 

“Can we not all just get along?”

 

Looking at Harry, I shrugged. “I’m sorry Niall! I wasn't expecting that reaction. Here, let me.”

 

 Niall was on his hands and knees picking up the broken pieces of one of the mugs Claire had bought. “No, I shouldn't have come.” Niall muttered more to himself than to me.

 

 Laying my hand on his arm, I squeezed it slightly. “Harry and I want you here, ok? Claire is being a raging bitch, but she’ll come to like you like we do. She’s just too blind to see it. Don’t ever feel like you don’t belong.”

 

He smiled as he scooped up the last piece of the broken mug and turned to throw it in the trash can.

 

Grabbing the wall with my empty hand, I pulled myself up, only to be helped by Harry at the last minute. Harry’s arm was still wrapped around my waist as he looked down at me. I bit my lip, nervous that he was standing so close.

 

“Don’t move,” Harry whispered. Reaching down, his fingers grazed my cheek. “You've got an eyelash, love.” Snagging what I assumed was the stray lash, he shouted in triumph. “Alright, make a wish.” He held out the lash on his pointer finger for me to blow.

 

Closing my eyes, I wished for the same thing that I've wished for the past year; Harry.

 

***

**CLAIRE POV**

“Come on Claire, you are an adult and you can do adult things!” I've been pacing outside my apartment door for nearly fifteen minutes. “You’re letting a small Irishman run you out of your own house! That isn’t fair to you…or to your house!” I shook my fist at the door before I continued burning a hole in the carpet. Before I could turn to make another pass, the front door flew open and Niall stood there.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.” The poor bastard looked petrified, yet determined to not back down. Interesting.

 

“It’s the hall, its public domain. You've got nothing to apologize for.”

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets he looked me dead in the eye.

 

“What?” I questioned, wiping my face quickly in case any of the ice cream from earlier remained.

 

“Nothing, you’re just absolutely beautiful.” Niall’s gaze never left mine as I grew more and more flustered. Backing up quickly I went rushing down the stairs, squeaking out some sort of reply. Making it down only a few steps I turned on my heel and walked right back up them.

 

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?” Yelling wasn't what I meant to have happen, it just happened; verbal diarrhea at its finest. Niall just smiled to himself before leaning on the door frame, my door frame. “Stop with the smirking! I am a bitch! I am a mean, mean, heartless bitch! Heartless bitches don’t like when people call them beautiful, especially cheeky, little leprechauns that have nice hair and braces. That shit ain’t cute.” Huffing, I threw my hands on my hips, popping one to the side slightly. Bitch mode was up and at ‘em!

 

“You think I have nice hair?” He questioned, throwing a hand through his messy dirty blonde mop.

 

“That was all you got out of it!?” Squeaking, always squeaking. Mickey would have been a jealous fuck right now if he heard the levels of squeak I was getting at. “I DON’T LIKE YOU, PADDY! You’re short, and young, and you frost the goddamn tips of your hair!” Huffing, I glared at him. I’m pretty sure most grown men would have pissed themselves at this point, but not him. Oh no.

 

Niall threw his head back laughing, actually laughing. Fury ran through my body as I started to see red.

 

“YOU ARE INFURIATING! I HATE YOU! AND WHEN CLAIRE DOESN'T LIKE SOMEBODY IT GETS UGLY!” Screaming, I began mentally kicking myself for referring to myself in the third person. Fucking shit on shingles, this idiot brought out the worst in me.

 

“Does that mean you won’t go to the ballet this weekend with me?” Niall called after me once I turned my back and made a b-line for the stairs, again.  All I could do was growl, like a really, really deep guttural, almost inhuman growl, before flipping him the double bird over my shoulder.

 

“You will go out with me, I promise.” Niall shouted, once I began to pound down the stairs, nearly falling twice.  This stupid jerk face would be the death of me. I guess tomorrows’ practice was going to be a fucking joy filled event.

 

***

**HARRY POV**

 

“Dude, seriously? How the fuck did you beat me again?” Sighing, I leaned back in to my worn leather sofa. This week had been horrendous for practice. Claire had been in rare form, which was hard to believe .Taryn had been aloof and completely unaware of the fact that I have been constantly flirting with her, and then there’s poor Niall.  I have found a real brother in arms in him; a man who can really hold his own around Uni, and especially Claire.

 

“Mate, I told you, ManU will never be as good as Derby.” Niall laughed before downing the last of his beer.

 

“Oh that’s horse shit and you know it, best of three.”

 

Niall laughed as he tossed me yet another beer and cracked his own.   
  
“I don’t know mate, we’ve got shit loads for the fucking play to do.”

 

Groaning, I stood up to get our folders to go through. As I was saying, it was a horrendous week for practice. Even Charlie, my twat of a brother, felt like piling on the shit for us to do. Grabbing both folders, I tossed one to Niall which he deftly caught.

 

“I can’t believe Charlie wants us to analyze the characters. It’s all shit, every last piece of it.”

 

Niall just nodded in return as we both began to overanalyze the characters of Raoul and The Phantom.  Sipping on our beers, we both bantered back and forth about the characters and their mutual love of Christine…

 

And especially what made them tick. When it came to The Phantom it made me pause, it made me wonder what it would feel like if you hated people and felt as if you were being hunted. Moaning, I drained the last of my beer and slammed the empty can on my already pizza box ridden coffee table.

 

“I feel the exact same fucking way.” Niall tossed his folder on the ground by his feet. “Why is your brother the devil!?”

 

 I laughed; the list was longer than the poor bloke even knew. 

 

“He actually is the spawn of Satan. That is why I am better looking than he is.” Niall caught on to what I was saying before I thought to elaborate.

 

“So he’s your half brother.”

 

 I nodded before getting up from the floor and wandering over to the fridge. Snagging two bottles of Newcastle Brown Ale I tossed one over to Niall before plopping back down on my dirty carpet.

 

 “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s all good, mate. I kind of feel like a twat for bring it up.”

 

Shoving the curls off my forehead, I cracked the top to the ale off on the coffee table.

 

“Alright, I’m going to give you the somewhat abridged version. Charles is eight, almost nine years older than I am. His mother died in childbirth with him. So he was five when my parents met, and then they proceeded to have me. He’s just been the golden child, the one with the perfect grades, the full ride to RADA, one of the youngest department heads in the history of the goddamn Uni we attend… I just gave up.”  
  
“It hit me when I was about fourteen that I shouldn’t give a shit what anybody thought. So, I acted out, formed a band, started cooking, sleeping around, drinking; just all around turned in to a right shit.”

Niall nodded in somewhat of an understanding.

 

“So when I got in to this Uni without help from anybody, especially Charlie, my parents shat a brick. Especially because I admitted to finally being happy singing; hence the double major of both culinary arts and vocal music, don’t ask why.”

 

Niall laughed at that as we both swigged on beer.

 

“And that my friend is the short and somewhat sweet version of what’s up with Charlie and I… Well that and I think he’s a complete and total asshole. He let every single accomplishment and award get to his fucking head. No good.” 

 

“Wow, you have a pretty fucked up story… But then again, don’t we all.”

 

Tilting my head back, I barked out a hearty laugh. Niall just grinned at me before downing the rest of his beer.

 

“Sorry, it had to be said. I think Charlie is a right creep. I don’t like the way he talks down to Claire.” He was a complete and total asshole to Claire, totally taking advantage of her being his TA.

 

“He’s a fucking right twat, that’s for sure.” Finishing my own beer, a peculiar feeling came over my body. “Alright, what the fuck is up with you and Claire. You gotta break it to me mate, why are you so in to her? She might be one of my close friends, but dude, she is a basket of crazy and weird.”  The small, Irishman got a goofy look on his face before throwing his hands in his hair.

 

“The minute I saw her, man… I just knew. She was the one.” Whistling out, I leaned back in the sofa, waiting for him to continue. “I mean it, she might be broken or battered or slightly insane… But I think she’s absolutely beautiful and when she actually opens up, the few times I’ve witnessed it, she’s like the sun.”

 

Throwing my hands behind my head, I began to run my fingers through the disheveled mess quickly. “Holy shit, you really do like her. You’re really going to wear her down until she caves aren’t you?”

 

Niall just winked before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“You’re either mental or fucking ballsy… Honestly I’m thinking a little bit of both.”

 

“It’s just the luck o’ the Irish.”

 

Rolling my eyes, I snagged an end pillow off the sofa behind me and whipped it him. “You’re a cunt.”

 

“And you’re in denial. We all have our crosses to bear, Hazza.” Niall was holding the pillow giving me a knowing look.

 

“Is it that obvious that I’m in to her?”

 

“No, you need to tell her though. As much as women say they like their mind games. They don’t. They like upfront and honest men. And unfortunately, we’re not boys anymore. Now, I feel as if we’re in a fucking chick flick. We need more beer and food.”

 

 Nodding in agreement, my mind still racing over the discussion we’d had in the last ten minutes, I dove for my wallet. 


	3. Chapter Three

**CLAIRE POV**

Tapping my fingers on the half empty pint, I waited… Not patiently at all. Tugging on the sleeve of my over sized sweater, I glanced around the near empty pub. Biting my thumb nail, I began talking about smacking the curls off the asshole’s head.

 

Taking a gulp of my ale, I set it back down on the counter, glaring at the wall. Checking my phone, I looked at the time, 6:47. I did tell him to meet me at Oddfellow’s didn’t I?

 

“Need another?”  My head shot up at the familiar voice.

 

“You have got to be shitting me.” Niall just grinned before grabbing me another pint of Smithwicks. “You work here? This just isn’t fair.” He deposited my brew on the wood in front of me as I grabbed a couple of pounds out of my pocket.

 

“No love, it’s on me.”  Ripping my hand out of my pocket, I didn’t even fight it. Niall got the hint and went to help the other few patrons of the pub. Finally I heard the door open and close. Whipping around on my stool I saw the bumbling fool walk in.

 

“About fucking time, dude “Harry just laughed before plopping down next to me, ordering a Foster’s and chips smothered in bacon and cheese.  Pfft, and they call Americans fat.

 

“Sorry I’m late; Charlie lectured at me after practice longer than expected.” He rolled his eyes and Niall slid him an ale, before Harry handed him a ten pound note, telling him to keep it.

 

“Ok, this week has been a horrible week for rehearsals and now that we’re doing weekend rehearsals it’s getting worse. I know Sunday is the only day that we have for our sanity at the moment, but we need to talk.” Harry had now turned completely towards me, staring as he sipped on his pint.  

 

“Are you ok, Claire?” Harry was reaching to touch me and I smacked his hand away. I tried to ignore the look he gave me, like I had just kicked a puppy… And he was the puppy.

 

“Don’t worry about me, chump. I’m here because of you. What are you doing, Harry!? I know you like Taryn and Taryn likes you… But I am not as blind as everybody else. You and That Bitch Who Plays Christine have something going on. Fix your life choices.” With that being said I threw the rest of my ale in his face before storming out of the pub. 

 

***

**TARYN POV**

For the first time since practices began, I was really dreading going. Everybody just seemed off. Tensions were high and all of that. Harry was acting weird…whispering things in my ear and touching me more than usual…it was really starting to get to me. Apparently he doesn’t know that he can’t just do shit like that. Claire was glaring at everybody more than usual, but she didn’t seem too keen on wanting to talk about it. If she wanted to tell me about it, she would, so I just let it drop. Still didn’t really calm me down though.

Sighing I went to snag a seat in the audience. Charlie wanted to work on the dynamic between The Phantom and Christine without music for the first half of practice, yet he insisted everybody be there for it. Fucking sadist. I was fiddling around on my phone when someone sat in the seat next to me. I glanced over and found Niall looking at me with a soft expression.

I smiled. “Hey, Leprechaun.”

“Ugh, not you too…” he groaned.

“Hey now, it’s a term of endearment. At least it is when I say it.”

Niall laughed and tapped his fingers on his folder. “So, what seems to be the problem, love?”

“What do you mean?” I asked, “There’s no problem.”

He simply raised his eyebrows. Damn him and his basically being the male version of myself. I sighed.

Charlie signaled that he was ready to begin, telling Harry and The Girl Who Plays Christine that he wanted to start with The Point of No Return. It was amazing to watch Harry transform into The Phantom so gracefully. Like he didn’t even have to work at it or think about it. I was mesmerized.

Their chemistry on stage was incredible. It was so raw and organic, it killed me. I felt my heart constrict and the tears begin to form in my eyes. I didn’t realize how gone on him I was until I saw him performing with The Girl Who Plays Christine, wrapping his arms around her and looking into her eyes like he was searching her soul. It was too much.

Niall put his hand on my arm and leaned over, “C’mon, let’s get out of here.” He whispered.

Nodding my head and blinking back tears I grabbed my bag from the floor and we walked towards the exit just as Harry began signing the first lines of All I Ask of You. I risked a backwards glance, and immediately regretted it. He was holding The Girl Who Plays Christine’s hands against his chest, his head bent down so his forehead was resting against hers, it was intimate, and it was exactly how I wanted to be with Harry. The tears began falling before I could even think to try and stop them.

Niall put his arm around my shoulders and ushered me out of the auditorium just as I broke into complete sobs. He quickly enveloped me in a tight hug, gently shushing me.

I finally got myself together and drew in a shuddering breath. “Oh god, Niall, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my shit like that.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you apologize too much?”

“Claire tells me that almost every day.” I chuckled.

Niall led me out of the auditorium and we found a spot to sit on the benches outside. “I would ask you to tell me what’s wrong again, but I think I’m getting it figured out.” He began.

“I’m guessing that you like Harry,” he looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head, looking down. “And I’m guessing that you haven’t told him how you feel about him because you’re convinced he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“That would be correct.”

“Huh.”

I looked up at him, “What?”

“Nothing,” Niall’s eyebrows furrowed, “Claire and Harry had dinner at the pub last night, and Claire stormed out on him.” He stated, slightly changing the subject.

I barked out a laugh, “Oh that doesn’t surprise me. They don’t really get on that well. I’m pretty sure it’s because they’re basically the same person but are both too stubborn to admit it.”

“That…actually makes a lot of sense.”

“Right?!” Niall and I both laughed.

I reached up and began fiddling with my necklace, the only nervous habit I have. “When Claire got home she was fuming and mumbling something about fucking puppies that needed to pull their heads out of their asses before she takes them to be put down. Since she’s always mumbling threats under her breath I didn’t think anything of it. Do you know what they were talking about at dinner?”

Niall shook his head, “No, they kept everything kind of hush hush whenever I came by. Apparently they don’t trust the new guy.” He sighed.

He looked so damn defeated, I couldn’t stand it. I felt horrible for making him feel like an outsider. I reached over and put my hand on his knee. “You really should stop thinking of yourself as ‘the new guy’. You’re always welcome to hang out with us, we all want you to.”

He snorted, “Claire doesn’t.”

It was the first time I had ever heard him sound anything other than confident when talking about Claire. I sighed, thinking of how to go about explaining this. “Look, Claire is my best friend and I love her dearly. But when it comes to emotions other than anger and annoyance, she’s…stunted. That’s not to say she doesn’t have other emotions, she’s just very guarded is all. She’ll wear down eventually, so just keep on keepin’ on.”

Niall gave me a half smile, “And what about you?”

“What about me?”

He gave me a look, “Are you going to man up and tell Harry how you feel about him?”

I snorted, “Yeah, sure. Right after hell freezes over.”

Niall’s look intensified.

“Don’t give me that look,” I sighed out, defeated, “He doesn’t feel the same towards me and I’d rather not make an ass of myself by putting myself out there just to be shot down.”

“Taryn I don’t think”—

“No, Niall. Just listen, okay. You see how he is with The Girl Who Plays Christine, everyone sees it. And he’ll never be that way with me. And yeah, it sucks and it fucking hurts, but I’d rather feel like shit and have him as my friend than nothing at all. So please, just let it drop.”

Niall sighed and nodded his head in agreement, even though it looked like he wanted to argue. Bless his little Irish soul. He stood up and offered me his hand, “Let’s grab some coffee before we have to go back in there, yeah?”

I smiled and accepted his help getting up, linking my arm through his as we walked towards the coffee shop on campus. “You should bring some back for Claire.” I bumped his shoulder playfully.

Niall looked down at me and smiled. “Good idea.” He agreed before bumping me back.

*******

**CLAIRE POV**

I didn’t see Taryn leaving with Niall until it was too late to do anything. I wanted to get up and follow them out but Charlie was a big enough dickhead as is; I didn’t need a reason to make it any worse. The bastard was already on thin ice in my book. I forced myself to focus on Harry and The Bitch Who Plays Christine; after all, I was nothing if not professional.

I heard the auditorium door creak open and I looked behind me to see Niall and Taryn returning. As they grew closer I noticed Taryn’s puffy eyes and splotchy complexion, dead giveaways to the fact that she’d been crying. And crying hard. I felt my body immediately tense up, but I willed myself to relax and I shot her a look that clearly said “just tell me who to kill, and I’ll do it.”

Taryn shook her head minutely, and we both knew it meant that we’d talk about it later. She pointed to the cup of coffee in her hand and raised her eyebrows. Then she smirked and headed towards the back to retrieve her violin from the lockers. I was usually good at interpreting her facial expressions but I had no clue what the fuck that one meant.

I heard the thud of a cup being set down on top of the piano and I turned to see Niall’s face fucking beaming at me. I narrowed my eyes, and nodded towards the cup, “Keep your shit off my piano.” I snapped.

He innocently shrugged his shoulders, “Not my stuff, love.”

I glowered and felt the very little patience I had managed to save up slowly peter out, “Well who the fuck does it belong to?”

“I got it for you.” He grinned.

I snatched up the cup and lifted up one side of the lid, peering in suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Coffee.”

I leveled him with a look, “No shit, Sherlock. What kind of coffee?” The ‘dumbass’ attached to the end of that question went unsaid.

That confident smile of his I had grown to hate to love (or was it love to hate?) slid onto his face, “Mocha. Extra shot of espresso. No whip.”

“I don’t fucking need you to buy me stuff.” Suddenly I was livid.

Niall shrugged like he was debating that in his head, “Need me to? No. Want me to? Most likely.”

I put the cup back down on the piano, “If you think you’ve got me all figured out, Leprechaun, think again.”

“It really is only a term of endearment when Taryn says it…” Niall murmured like he just discovered the fucking meaning of life.

“What?” I hissed.

He leaned his hip against the side of the piano, “You know…coffee is only the beginning. I’d like to buy you dinner, if you’d let me.”

“The day I let you buy me dinner will be the day fucking pigs fly, bucko.”

“What if I threw a bunch of bacon out the window?”

I glared, “What are you, nine? That is a waste of bacon. In today’s economy, you can’t just throw shit like that out the window, what the ever loving fuck are you thinking?”

The little shit had the audacity to laugh, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, love. One day you’ll agree to go out with me.”

He pushed himself off the piano and took a few steps before turning around and pointing at the coffee, “You should drink that before it gets cold, doll.”

Out of pure spite I waited until he was hidden by the curtains backstage before I snatched the cup and took a sip. I just barely managed to hold back my groan of appreciation. “Goddammit, that is fresh.”

*******

“Alright everybody! Gather about! Now that we’ve had our short break, let’s see if we can get through the entire “music of the night” scene.” Sighing, I made my way back over to the pit before plopping down on the piano bench.  

 

 “Excuse me, are we starting at Phantom of the Opera or are we starting with the cape swinging Music of the Night solo?” I moaned, my head resting on the keys of the piano.  Charlie just stood there staring at me before rolling his eyes and assembling everyone for ‘Music of the Night’. He shot me a dirty look before I gave everybody their starting note.

 

The Bitch That Plays Christine accidently bumped in to my piano before turning back to her friend. I glared on, stupid whore.

 

“No, but Harry was so cute on our date last night.” My ears perked up when the words left the cunt’s mouth. Now it was on, like motherfucking Donkey Kong.

 

Taryn looked at me wistfully before lifting her violin and her bow, closing her big blue eyes. The pit began playing as one, leading Harry in to the first notes of Music of the Night. Sighing, I decided to watch Harry, seeing as how I knew the music by heart at this point. Harry opened his eyes, no longer looking at the girl who played Christine, but at Taryn.

 

Glancing between the two, I could see sexual tension. Harry quickly went through the steps of the scene, never having his eyes leave hers. I could feel Taryn’s blush from my seat nearly ten feet away.

 

“You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night.” My fingers finally hit the final note as he continued to molest my life partner with his eyes. The Son of a bitch just winked, my fingers slipped on the final note. I quickly recovered as Charlie glared, to which I rolled my eyes and mouthed for him to go fuck himself.  The scene was called and I was up and over to Harry.

 

“Alright Jewfro, we got shit to discuss.” I grabbed the collar of his blue button up that was protruding from his cardigan and dragged him to stage right.

 

“Jesus Christ, Claire. What the hell are you doing?” Harry grabbed my arm, before letting go when I gave him a deadly look before stopping when we were somewhat secluded.

 

“I didn’t call for a break.” Charlie hollered after us.

 

“AND I DIDN’T CALL FOR AN ABULANCE YET. NOW LET THIS SHIT HIT THE FAN ON ITS OWN CHARLIE!” The color that was left in Harry’s face drained almost instantly when he heard the words that left my mouth.

 

“What did I do?” Harry questioned in a whisper, even though the closest person to us was no closer than ten feet… Not that everybody was staring from afar.

 

“You took the bitch that plays Christine out, that’s what you did!” My voice broke, fuck being little and squeakable. With that, I cocked my right hand back and let her rip. My baby hand connected with what felt like stainless steel mixed diamond dust. JESUS CHRIST ON A CROSS. “I AM DYING.” I held my hand as he recovered.

 

“I am not a bitch!” The girl that played Christine (who at this point doesn’t even deserve a name) piped in. Snapping my fingers at Harry, he caught the hint by simply keeping his jaw shut… which might be broken, like my hand. Before I turned on my heel and looked at the silly slut.  

 

“SHE HIT THE PUPPY!” Taryn yelled at the top of her lungs. Really? I’m about to yell at a bitch and she interrupts me. Thank god, Niall stepped in, throwing his hand over her mouth before smiling apologetically. God, he’s already learned his place. Turning back to the chick in front of me, I went on.

 

“Listen here, cunt. I will cut you if you do not learn your place. Everybody else here knows not to talk to me unless they want to play with death. Now walk the fuck away before I kick your blonde ass all the way back to Scotland. Ya dig?!” The girl who played Christine sat back down in her seat before looking down at her hands in her lap.

 

“Now, back to what I was saying. ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND MAN!? You know why I am mad, think about it. We’re so alike it startles me. But think about what is right in front of you and then you’ll know why I’m angry.” Throwing a pen that was holding my hair up at his face before turning on my heel and grabbing my bag.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need a personal day. Charlie you’re on the keys.” 

 

***

 

“Harry isn't at work today. It might be because this crazy bitch assaulted him at play practice.”  Taryn cackled in to the phone. Clearly she was in high spirits after shit royally hit the fan at practice. Things were thrown, well punch(es) were thrown, words were yelled, whores were put in their place… It was an absolutely brilliant day.

 

“So what you’re saying is that it’s safe for me to come to the Baked Bean and get some java? Well ice and java. I’ve used all of ours and the tater tots that have taken up residency on my hand are getting warm and I feel bad.” Picking up the bag of now mush I glanced at the mess. My hand was completely black and blue and swollen… “Do you know what a broken hand looks like?” I asked Taryn nonchalantly.

 

“You’re fucking kidding right?”

 

“If I say no, will you act cool and go to the hospital with me later?” Looking down at my hand, I began feeling the tears run down my face. “I fought for your goddamn honor today, you better say yes.”

 

“Get here, we’ll survey the damage.” With that I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the Baked Bean in record time. Just as I entered my phone rang, it was my twin brother.

 

“Hey asshole, what’s shakin?” Laughing, I waited for his reply.

 

“Where are you?” Was all he said.

 

“Louis, really? Not even a hello? I’m at the baked bean.”  Louis cackled before smooching me through the phone and hung up. Walking over to a stool at the counter, I sat down. “I’m pretty sure Louis is on something.”

 

“What? Louis is just naturally an idiot; your twin brother, but still a complete and total moron.” Taryn slid me a huge pineapple green tea with bubbles. “I thought you’d like a change up.”

 

“You’re a beautiful person.” Was all I said while she gingerly looked over my hand.

 

“Well fuck.” She poked an overly swollen part. Growling, I narrowed my eyes at her, daring her to do it again. “Severe sprain, I don’t think anything is broken, you just won’t be able to play for a few days. Good luck with Charlie.”

 

“Fucker can kiss my ass. I would give him the double bird, but I’m currently disabled… Do you think I could apply for a handicap parking sticker?” I sucked down a couple of bubbles while I contemplated the brilliance of the plan.

 

“What the fuck did you do to your hand?!?” Taryn and I whipped our heads to front door.

 

“LOUIS!”

 

“Guess who’s living in London now?” Taryn and I exchanged a quick glance before grinning and running to meet my brother. The Three Musketeers were finally reunited.


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**CLAIRE POV**

“You’ve made me tea. Where is my sister and what have you done with her?” Louis pushed his swoop of hair back, adjusting his beanie as he leaned back in to my worn out, lumpy couch.

 

“Shut up, the English have changed me.” Louis rolled his eyes as I plopped down next to him, my own mug in hand before throwing my feet in his lap. “So spill, what are you doing here? Your Broadway show ended two months ago and now what.” Louis just grinned at me over his mug.

 

“I was cast as Tony in the reboot of West Side Story on West End.”

 

Screaming, I dropped my mug and threw my arms around my twin. Louis dropped his mug on the floor next to mine as he wrapped his arms securely around my figure. “Bear, why are you crying?!”

 

I leaned back, quickly wiping my eyes. The concern was written on Louis’ face before I leaned down and kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him again.

“I am just so happy. You’re going to be here, with me. I don’t like the whole living in separate countries, having a five hour time difference, and only having enough time for weekly Skype sessions. You are my other half, man. You can leave a twin hanging.” Louis started laughing as we hugged it out on my sofa.

 

“The only reason, well other than it being West Side fucking Story, I took the project was so that I would be near you… And Taryn. But you. You’re not the only one that missed their twin, especially when we were inseparable up until eighteen months ago when you decided to leave the country and I decided to hit NYC running.” Sighing, we lay there a moment longer.

 

“I should probably clean up the tea mess we’ve made.” I went to get up before I was shoved back down and Louis went to grab the cleaning supplies.   
  
“We’ve shattered two mugs and you nearly stood up barefoot. Some things never change, little sister.”

 

“FOUR MINUTES LOU, THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE ON ME.” Leaning back in to the throw pillows I pouted as he cleaned up the remnants of a Doctor Who and Monet mugs.

 

“Who are you staying with?” Louis stopped mid step back to the sofa. His hands slipping in his pockets before he even dared to meet my gaze.

 

“Louis, why are you acting like that?” Standing up, I took a step toward my brother before stopping.

 “Okay…I’m staying with Jeremy Irvine.”

“YOU SON OF A COCK LOVING WHORE” screaming at the top of my lungs seemed like a good idea.

“Do not talk about our mother that way.” Louis said, hands on his hips.

“Why him, why him of all people?” my hands went to my curly mess. “This isn’t fair. I moved here to be away from him, my mistakes…and him.”

“You moved to his home country to get away from him? Brilliant move, Claire.”

“Louis, are you fucking serious? I know England’s his home but I had to leave what was familiar to be rid of him. I did break his heart you know.” Plopping down on the couch, I sighed.

“So, you might have a problem with him meeting us at the pub later,” Louis paused biting his thumb nervously, “he still loves you, you know.”

Looking at him deadpan, “I will pee on everything you love.”

Cracking a smile Louis kissed my cheek, “I knew you’d understand. I’ll pick you up in half hour for the pub crawl.” And with that Louis sashayed away.

Biting back a laugh, I watched him walk out the front door before throwing myself onto the couch, wondering what the night will bring.

***

 

**TARYN POV**

I jumped on Louis’ back, demanding a piggy back ride to the next spot on our pub hopping quest. I wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life as we swerved our way down the sidewalk towards our next stop.

“We have reached our destination, Miss Daisy.” Louis declared bursting through the pub doors.

“Why thank you, Jeeves!” I replied, laughing.

Louis turned his head to the side, smiling and I leaned forward and kissed him, letting it linger just because I could.

“…Taryn?”

The voice called my attention to focus and I scanned the pub for the source. My eyes landed on Harry, standing not even 15 feet away from me with a pint in each hand and a shocked expression on his face. How the hell did I miss him standing there?

My smile faltered as I slid off Louis’ back. “Harry…hi.” I said awkwardly.

He just stared.

I turned towards Louis and smiled, “Why don’t you and Claire go find us a place to sit?” I ignored the bemused expression on his face, “far far away from here.” I muttered under my breath.

“So, who’re you here with?” I asked turning back towards Harry.

“Uh, Niall…he’s just over there.” He nodded towards the front corner of the pub.

I tried joking, “Well, I’ll be sure to keep Claire as far away as possible.” But it fell flat.

“Who, uh…,” Harry cleared his throat, “who’s that bloke you came in with?”

“Oh, that’s Louis.” It didn’t even occur to me that Harry had no idea who that was, but before I had a chance to elaborate he began talking.

 “Right,” he nodded his head once as if he just decided something, “well, I should get back to my table…The Girl Who Plays Christine should be here soon, then we’re heading to dinner.”

I tried to school my features into a look of indifference and gave him a small smile, “That’s nice. I hope you two have a nice time.” I winced at how awkward I sounded and using the word ‘nice’ two times. “I’ll uh, see you at practice I guess.” I finished lamely, before rushing off to find Louis and Claire.

I found them at a booth in the back corner, completely opposite of where Niall and Harry were sitting, thank god. I didn’t want to watch That Bitch Who Plays Christine waltz in and hang all over Harry like the 20 dollar hooker she is. Plus, Jeremy had shown up sometime during my awkward confrontation with Harry. Nothing good can come from having all of us drunk in the same pub. I slid into the booth next to Louis and he threw his arm around me, pulling me close.

“All right, love?” He asked.

I paused, then looked him in the eyes and smiled, “Perfect.”

I risked a glance at Claire who was inching farther and farther away from Jeremy and saw a familiar look on her face…it was the one she always sported right before she called me on my bullshit. Not really wanting to deal with that I said, “Niall’s here.”

If Claire’s looks could kill (and honestly I’m shocked they don’t) then I would have dropped dead on the fucking spot.

“Who’s Niall?” Jeremy questioned.

I rolled my eyes at him. Beside me, Louis perked up, “Yeah, who’s Niall? Claire…what aren’t you telling me? Who is this Niall fella?”

Claire stared daggers at me, “I fucking hate you right now.” She hissed before continuing, “Niall is a fucking STD ridden leprechaun with an affinity for cocaine and snapbacks.”

“YOU LIKE A COKE HEAD?!” Louis yelled.

“I DON’T FUCKING LIKE ANYONE JESUS CHRIST ON A CROSS! Taryn’s just being a little cunt.”

“Hey now!” Louis protested, but I simply shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

The conversation lulled down and I waited a moment before saying anything else. “Harry’s going out with That Bitch Who Plays Christine.” I murmured.

“Need me to slash his tires?” Claire asked.

I chuckled and shook my head.

“Some things never change…” Jeremy sighed wistfully.

Claire turned towards him with her best bitch face, “Excuse me, but who the hell invited you? Because I know I fucking didn’t!” her voice had risen to the point of yelling.

The people around us stopped and openly stared, “What do you think you’re looking at?” Louis snapped at the same time I hissed, “There’s nothing to fucking see here.”

Man, it was good to have the three of us together again.

 

 

***

**NIALL POV**

I sat tapping my fingers on the table waiting for Harry to return with our next round. I spotted him a few feet away, “About damn time, mate. What the hell took so long?”

 Harry sat down with a distant expression on his face.

“All right, mate?” I asked.

“I ran into Taryn…” he replied in a monotone.

I waggled my eyebrows suggestively, “Oh you _ran into_ _Taryn_ did you?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I ran into Taryn with some bloke, Louis.”  He said the name in a nasally voice.

I winced, ouch. “Is it just the two of them?” I questioned.

Harry snorted, obviously understand what I was getting at. “What do you think? Those two are damn near attached at the hip.”

Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I asked, “Do you know who this Louis fellow is?”

“No.” he shrugged one shoulder.

“…and did you bother asking her?” I prodded.

“She kissed him, Niall. She fucking kissed him right on the fucking lips.” Harry snapped.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, “In front of you?”

“Yes! Well…no. It was before she saw me.”

“What did you do?”

Harry looked down and scratched the back of his neck.

“What did you do?” I repeated, enunciating each word.

“I uh…I told her that I had to go because The Girl Who Plays Christine would be here any minute and then we were going to dinner.” Harry let out in a single breath.

Groaning I let my head fall forward and thud on the table. “What the fuck did you do that for?” I yelled, not giving a damn who heard.

“She came in on that bloke’s back smiling and laughing and having a grand fucking time and then she fucking kissed him and I don’t know! It pissed me off!”

I leveled him with a look, “You’re a right git. I hope you know that.”

“Whatever,” Harry replied, “it doesn’t bloody matter.” He chugged the rest of his pint and I let the conversation drop.

I pushed my glass across the table towards him and went to get another for myself. On my way to the bar I spotted Taryn at a table with the guy I assumed was Louis. Claire was sitting across from her, pushing some smarmy prat away from her. I immediately changed my order from another beer to three shots of tequila, downing two of them in quick succession.

“HAZZA!” I yelled, “GET YE ARSE OVER HERE!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at me but came over nonetheless. “What?” he asked once he reached the bar.

I slid the last shot towards him, “You are drinking that, and then we are going over there.” I nodded towards Claire’s table.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, mate.”

“On the contrary, Haz, I think it’s a bloody brilliant idea. Now take your shot like a good boy. Get on with it!”

Harry cringed and manfully downed the tequila in a swift motion. “Okay…let’s do this then.”

I snagged a lone chair from a neighboring table and set it down at the end of the booth, making myself comfortable, “Evening, ladies and gents” I greeted the table at large.

Claire groaned, “And the hits just keEP ON COMING.”

The bloke next to her turned towards me, narrowing his eyes. “Who the fuck are you?”

I snorted, “Mmm, I give it a 3 for creativity. The ‘fuck’ thrown in there was truly a great touch, let’s see…a 2 on the delivery, cause really mate…was I supposed to be intimidated? And finally, the most important score if you ask me, I give you a 10 in the douche bag category. At least you got a perfect score in something, right chum?”

The guy pulled his fist back, preparing to hit me but Harry stepped in between us. “Oi! I don’t think you want to be doing that, mate.”

Taryn let her head tilt back against the back of the booth, “fucking Christ,” she muttered under her breath before continuing, louder. “All right, you fucking Neanderthals. Reign in your testosterone before this turns into a pissing contest.”

We all turned and gaped at her.

“Okay, awkward introduction time.” She took a deep breath. “Niall, this is Louis.” She motioned at the guy next to her, “He is Claire’s twin brother and my other best friend.” Taryn quickly glanced at Harry before continuing with the introductions. “Louis, these are our friends, Harry and Niall. We’re all in the musical together and Harry works at The Baked Bean with me.”

Louis stuck his hand out towards us, “Pleasure.”

The guy next to Claire coughed pointedly and Taryn sighed. “And that is Jeremy. He’s sort of a long story and I’m not sure what he’s doing here, but he’s here. C’est la vie.” She shrugged.

“La vie!” Louis shouted, causing Taryn to burst into giggles. Beside me, Harry snorted.

An awkward silence surrounded us and Harry shifted uncomfortably before Louis spoke up.

“Well I should think there’s enough room here for all of us!” He said jovially.

I saw Taryn tense up as Claire groaned. “What about The Girl Who Plays Christine?” Taryn questioned scathingly.

I turned towards Harry, interested in seeing how he was going respond, but resolving to just sit back and let it play out. He ran his fingers through the bangs of his curly mop, looking at the floor he responded, “Yeah, I should uh…get going. She’s probably here.”

I mentally facepalmed…dear god this kid is a moron.

Taryn grabbed her pint and started chugging as Harry walked away. I raised my eyebrows, impressed…damn that girl could drink.

“What’s the deal with The Girl Who Plays Christine?” Louis asked her.

Taryn sighed, “Nothing really. I’m sure she’s a perfectly lovely girl.” Sarcasm dripped from her words.

“We’re talking about this later.” He replied.

“As are we.” I chimed in.

Taryn just shrugged and kept drinking as Claire was still wrestling herself away from Jeremy. I snatched Claire’s drink and took a long pull, smirking at Jeremy. Then I settled in for what was sure to be an eventful night.

***

**CLAIRE POV**

Sitting at the table, I pondered last night. I sipped my extra dark black coffee, because after a night like last night…you have to drink black coffee.

**~flashback~**

“We need another round!” Louis declared.

“Yes.” I agreed quickly. Being the rope between two puppies was not an easy job. Maybe I should just become a lesbian…yupp. That’s going on the to do list.

The shots were handed out, and we all clinked glasses before downing them like the champs we are. I noticed that I had shifted closer towards snapback and tattooless sometime during our drinking escapades….not okay. His arm had somehow wound its way around my shoulders. Shit…when did that happen? Claire, pull yourself together woman. I looked over at Jeremy and cringed. Basically I had two options and they both sucked. This really was not okay.

Both Taryn and Lou saw and left me hanging…bastards. And they called me their best friend. Clearly blood is no longer thicker than water. I’m disowning them both.

“Come outside with me.” Niall leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I narrowed my eyes, “Not a chance, homes.”

“I promise I won’t come on to you or anything. I just want to talk.”

Deciding to choose my battles wisely, I nodded in agreement and followed him outside and around to the side of the pub. I was too busy fuming at the way Taryn and Lou giggled and waved when I walked by with Niall, to notice that he had leaned back against the wall and lit a cigarette. Jesus take the wheel.

He took a long drag and let the smoke out slowly before speaking, “So, Claire…”

“No.” I interrupted, “Cigarette first. Then words.”

He pulled another out of the pack and handed it to me. I put it between my lips, and leaned forward slightly, expecting him to pull his lighter back out. But no, of fucking course not. Niall bent down so I could light my cigarette from the glowing ember of his own, not even bothering to take it from his mouth. Jesus mary joseph.

I took a step back and shivered. Was that from Niall or the cold? No, don’t even think about it, Claire. Clearly it’s from the cold…just the weather. Niall noticed and quickly unzipped his hoodie, and draped it around my shoulders. Dear god it was toasty and smelled good. Wait…what? I took a long drag on my cigarette praying to whatever deity was listening for some fucking clarity.

I waited a moment, “You wanted to talk, so…talk.”

“Look Claire, I know you don’t particularly like me…”

“It’s not that I don’t like you”—

“Jesus, do you ever let anyone else get a word in?” Niall asked, exasperated, “Just shut up and listen for once.”

My eyes widened, but I remained quite. Probably out of shock. So, the leprechaun has some balls after all.

“I know you don’t particularly like me,” he began again, “but I think you are genuinely one of the most astoundingly beautiful people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

Damn…he’s a regular Shakespeare.

“And I just want to let you know that I’m not giving up, or backing down. I will continue to tell you how amazing you are because it’s the god’s honest truth and you deserve to hear it every single day…”

I dropped my cigarette to the ground and framed Niall’s face with my hands, before raising up on my tiptoes to press my lips firmly against his. I pulled back quickly, shocked by what I had just done. I didn’t remember having a stroke…so there was no fucking excuse.

I didn’t have much time to mentally kick my own ass because Niall quickly wrapped his arms around me and turned us around, pushing me back up against the wall and kissing me deeply. His fingers made their way into my curly mess of hair and tugged ever so slightly. I groaned in appreciation, which only caused him to kiss me that much deeper and press up against me that much more.

I don’t remember who broke away first, but the kiss ended and Niall looked down at me. “Now I’m really not giving up.” He smirked, before walking around the corner and into the pub. 


End file.
